Gary Roach Sanderson
by killeraccounts
Summary: Gary realizes that the 141 is tougher than he thought ...Especially with Meat and Royce
1. chapter 1

**_Hey yall anyways im back with another fanfiction but this time its not about the outlast cast its based on Gary roach sanderson and what it was like for him in the TF141 hope yall enjoy. Feel free to leave comments tell me what ya think_**

 **WARNING !! i dont own any rights to this game or the characters so dont ask lol**

 _Enjoy_

Life In The Task Force

The names Gary Sanderson but everyone calls me Roach. Not a big fan of the name but i guess its pretty cool to rock with. I got the name by Captain Mactavish. He says its because im **_Un-killable_**. Another way of saying im a bug that wont die. Obviously that bug happened to be a roach. I laughed at the thought of hearing my Squad members call me that. It was ..kinda funny, But most of the time i would get annoyed and threathen to drop kick every fucker that called me that. I guess i didnt have enough balls to do so once i realized that it was going to be my name from here on out. Or at least until im dead. Today however was really boring, i threw on my t-shirt and combat boots before heading down towards the mess hall. After eating i went to the shooting range and got a few rounds in with Toad and Archer. Afterwards i went for a run with Scarecrow ,Ozone and Chemo beating them in first place. (As Always) The day was nearly over with by then so i went to take a nice warm shower. I went to my room for a good nights rest but i couldnt sleep. After fighting my sleep I sat up in my bunk thinking. I turned on the light and started to scribble down my thoughts in my journal that Mactavish had given me when i first came here.

 _Day whatever_ ,

 _Another sleepless night_. _I_ _cant sleep im very very very very very tired ...Someone help me !!_ :(

Roach: Sounds to cocky.

 _Day whatever_ ,

" _I_ _dont know why i_ _cant sleep at night. The pills that the doctor gave me are addicting. I NEED MORE !! its driving me insane. :( The 141 is not exactly what i thought it would be ... it can be very boring here. Nothing really to do whatsoever besides train , eat , Shit, shower, and **Sleep**. I usually listen to my squad members tell stories of a loved one...They said sometimes the power of masturbation helps. Yeah...right. However i miss my family and my girl friend michelle. Cant wait to see them soon._

I closed my journal before i went to turn off the light. Before i could go back to sleep i heard a noise outside my window. It sounds alot like Meat and Royce. Those two seriously annoyed me. LIKE SERIOUSLY.

Roach: What are you guys doing ??

Royce: Roach ? What are you doing up ?

Roach: Why are you guys hiding behind my window ?

Meat: Well now that you've asked Roachy. How about letting us in and we'll tell ya everything that we know. he said smiling widely.

Roach: "Fine but be quiet.

Meat: Why are you hiding something in there ? huh Roach ? he said laughing.

Roach: No. Hurry up and get in before someone see's you.

Royce: Its uh ... pretty cozy in here Roach. Your having campfires without us ??

Roach: "Can you guys tell me what the fuck you were doing back there ?

Meat:"Woooah take it easy mum. We were just ease dropping on our favorite lieutnant.

Roach: Why ? Isn't he asleep ?

Royce: If he was asleep we wouldnt be ease dropping bug. "Anyways we over heard him talking to mactavish about something."Their trying to figure out which one of us is going on the mission.

Roach: Wait what mission ??

Royce: You didnt know about the mission ? Well.. Supposedly.

He was cut off by meat.

Meat: SUPPOSEDLY !!! he said loudly laughing afterwards.

Roach: Be quiet Meat !! Why do you have to be so loud and annoying ?

Meat: I wouldnt be myself if i wasnt loud and annoying Roach. He winked.

Royce: Like i was saying Roach. Ghost is going on a undercover mission tomorrow to collect some type of intel for Shepard.

Roach: Ok. So who's going with him ?

They both laughed.

I felt my anger boil up inside me. I was trying so hard not to drop kick them. It was late at night and i didnt wanna wake up the rest of the team.

Roach: WHO'S GOING WITH HIM !!!

Meat and Royce just looked at me and laughed even harder. My face began to turn red. Like Seriously..I couldnt stand them. Just when i was about to drop kick them i realized that Mactavish and Ghost were heading towards our direction.

Roach: Shit !! "Mactavish and Ghost are coming.

Meat: No shit Sherlock. What should we do now ole chosen one ?

Roach: Thats not funny Meat. You guys need to get out of here Asap.

Royce: Relax Roach. Its not like their going to get mad. They've been up for hours now.

Meat: Soo... you want us to go out the window ? well thats not very chosen like of you. he smiled.

Roach: GO MEAT !!

Meat: ALRIGHT !! he yelled back. No need to get violent.

 _When Meat and Royce had exited. Mactavish and Ghost entered._

Mactavish: Roach. Whats going on in here ? What are you doing up ?

Roach: Uh... nothing. I was trying to find my sleeping pills. I couldnt sleep. Sorry if i woke you Sir. ( i lied )

Ghost: You have an interesting way of lying mate.

 _He said picking up the pill bottle on the dresser._

Roach: I have more than on..

Mactavish: Cut the act Roach.There's no way in bloody hell the doctor is going to give you more than one pill bottle lad. "Anyways... now that your up there's some things that i need to discuss with you. So sit down.

Roach: Yes sir.

Mactavish: There's going to be an undecover mission tomorrow. Shepards putting it all together, but he's only sending in two men. Ghost is going and im sending you with him. he said sharply keeping it short and simple.

Roach: Sir ?

Mactavish: You are to go in as quietly as a mouse. No noise. Only fire if fired upon. You will pick up the intel and get your arses back to Nikolai's Chopper at extraction point Bravo. It'll be located on the map, Ghost will know where to go.

Roach: But Sir ?

Mactavish: Im depending on you Roach. Dont make me regret making this decision. Your the only one that i find more fit to go with ghost on this mission. You watch each others back and keep your eyes open for anything suspious.

Roach: I understand sir. But why not anyone else ? Archer and Toad are good soldiers as well. How come they cant go ?

Mactavish: Because they are scout snipers and i dont need them for this mission. Now...Be up bright and early in the morning. Thats when your moving out so dont keep Nikolai waiting.

Roach: Yes sir.

Ghost: Oi !! Meat and Royce ? you can come out of hiding now.

Royce: I told ya he would see us Meat. he laughed.

Meat: Im curious Sir. Did you use your lazer eye beans to scope us out again ? he laughed.

Ghost: Actually. I noticed how big your forehead was mate. he laughed.

Royce: That was a good one sir.

Ghost: See you in the morning Bug.

 _This acually wasnt my first time going on a mission with ghost. Not to mention he's kinda scary and creepy at the same time_.

Roach: Mactavish would pick me. Great !!

Royce: You'll be fine. Its not like he's gonna tie you up to a tree and leave you out for the dead Roach.

Meat: Its an opportunity to explore new things Roachy. he smiled.

Roach: I've been exploring enough things in my life Meat. Im just not really cut out for this military thing.

Royce: Everyone's cut out for something. You just have to get used to going on uncessary missions with our grumpy lieutenant.

Roach: (Sigh) I just hope this mission doesnt turn into a shit show tomorrow.

Royce: Well. Good luck with that Roach.

Roach: Geez thanks Royce.

Royce: Dont mention it.

Meat: Good luck with Ghost Bug. Im sure you'll both have a _Wonderful_ time together. He said laughing.

 _Roach threw a pilliow at the door when meat closed it._

Roach: Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started off fine, Not to mention today was our undercover mission.I headed over to the Armory to get my Weapons and Gear on. I then went to meet up with Ghost and Nikolai near the chopper.

Ghost: You ready mate ?

Roach: Yes sir.

When we boarded the chopper Nikolai started checking everything before we took off.

Nikolai: Alright. We should arrive there in 2 hours. If i were you i would get comfortable. He said through his head piece.

Ghost: 2 hours huh ? Wont be that long. Maybe 1 hour at the most.

Nikolai: You must be in a hurry to get that intel my friend. Dont worry we'll have plenty of time to get there before Makarov can get his hands on it.

Ghost: To right mate.

The whole time Nikolai and Ghost were talking i was just sitting there thinking about the mission. _Going to collect intel ??_ I could've sworn the mission i went on with Mactavish a couple of weeks back was the same thing. **_Stealth_** came across my mind as i felt myself drifting off into space. _Sometimes i wonder... is it even worth it ?_ Guess we'll never know.

Ghost: Hey Roach !! Are you alright ?

Roach: w...What ?

Ghost: I said are you alright ? Because usually your asleep by now. Maybe even day dreaming.

Roach: Im fine Ghost. Im just Anixous.

Ghost: Are you sure your not paranoid ?

Roach: Im am not paranoid !!

He must've seen the look in my eyes to where he just backed off. I wasnt trying to be rude i just wanted this converstation to end. I just wanted to focus on the mission and get it over with. Is that to much to ask for ?

Ghost: Fine.

The whole ride there we sat in complete slience. No one said anything besides Nikolai. He was telling us how closer we were getting to our destination. Which had me even more nervous.

Nikolai: 5 minutes. he said over the chopper engines.

Ghost: Alright Lets do this.

We exited Nikolai's chopper and preceeded on foot to the location. It looked like a clean shot but we had to wait for clearance first. Of course there was guards everywhere but no sign of Makarov. The asshole probably bailed when he found out we were coming. " _What a coward_ i thought to myself.

Mactavish: Ghost. Come in Ghost. Do you copy over ? he said throug the headset.

Ghost: Roger. We're just outside of the base. Over.

Mactavish: Good. Im sure i dont need to remind you guys how important this mission is. Go in , Get the intel and get your Arse back to the chopper.

Ghost: Copy that. Roach lets move out.

Roach: Right behind you.

Ghost: Check that building. I'll cover you.

I nodded my head and went inside clearing each room one by one.

Roach: Clear.

We continued onto the next building where the intel was, But there was two guards patrolling the area.

Roach: Shit. What do we do now ghost ?

Ghost: There's no way around it. We're gonna have to take them out at the same time. You take the one on the left and i'll take the other.

Roach: Ok.

Ghost: 1...2...3. Their down. "Lets go Roach.

Roach: All clear.

I said before going over to a table with nothing but blueprints and maps scattered about.

Ghost: Sir we've found the intel. Looks like Makarov left in a hurry. he said on comms.

Roach: This guy can be fairly interesting. He has over 20 maps and at least 30 blue prints leading to god knows where. What do you think he's planning ghost ?

Ghost: Dunno mate. But i rather not stick around to find out. "Grab whatever you can and lets get back to the attraction point.

Roach: Roger that.

Whatever Makarov's planning its going to be huge. We really need to step our game up if we want him dead. And trust me ...it wont be easy. He's a slippery mother fucker its hard to get your hands on him. But we will eventually.

Ghost: Nikolai. Were at Attraction point Bravo Ready for pickup. Over. he said through the head set.

Ghost: Nikolai ? Do you read me ? Over.

 _But no response_

Roach: We should keep going Ghost ?he probably changed locations.

Ghost: What ? Where else can we go possibly go Roach ? This is the rally point and Nikolai was supposed to be here !! He said getting frustrated.

I ignored it. I just kept watching my sectors making sure no enemies were lurking around. Ghost on the other hand was making it very hard for me to concentrate.

Ghost: Nikolai ? Come in !!! Nikolai !!! he said again. "Bloody hell he's not answering.

Roach: Shouldnt we try contacting Mactavish ?

Ghost: Shouldnt you try shutting up ?

Roach: Im just trying to help you.

Ghost: Yeah well...I dont need your help Roach. Just sit there and watch our backs i'll handle this.

Roach: Fine.

Ghost: Mactavish. Do you Copy ?

 _Static_

Ghost: Come in Mactavish. Do you read me ? Over.

I shook my head at how frustrated Ghost was getting. Yea we wanted to get out, but there's no need to get mad about it.

Ghost: DAMNIT !! STUPID BLOODY WANKER!! he yelled. PIECE OF BLOODY JUNK !!

Roach: Do you mind keeping your voice down ? Were still out in the open with no place for cover.

Ghost: Oh im Sorry Mum that im trying so hard to get us out of this BLOODY PLACE. Yet here we are stranded out in the middle of NO WHERE !!! he yelled.

Roach: You dont have to be such a baby about it. Im stuck out here to you know. Its not like your alone we're in this togeth...

Ghost: Save it Bug !! i dont wanna hear it.

Roach: You never wanna hear it Ghost. Thats your problem. Your always taking your anger out on other people.And im sick of it !! i shouted.

Oh man... i never thought i would shout at my Superior. I knew that i had hit a nerve when i seen him stare at me blankly. All i could do was prepare myself for whatever couldve happened next.

Ghost: You think being a lieutanant is easy ? You think i joined the 141 to just to take my anger out on anyone ? You have no right to judge me Bug !!! Until Nikolai shows up just sit there and SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP !!!

My mouth dropped. I honestly didnt know what to say after that. As much as i wanted to attack him i didnt. Instead i decided to keep my mouth shut. He thinks he gets the last word he has another thing coming. Eventually i changed my mind, just when i was about to go in on him Mactavish breaks the slience through our head sets. He was just in time.

Mactavish: GHOST ??? ROACH ??? Are you there ? Over.

After about _3_ _and a half mins_ of viciously staring at each other like wild animals. Ghost spoke

Ghost: Yea ..Were here.

Mactavish: Thank god.

Roach: Where's Nikolai sir ? We've been waiting out here for awhile now.

Ghost: And Roach is really starting to piss me off.

Mactavish: Well try not to kill each other. I need you both alive until Nikolai gets there. He's on the way now. He had to stop and re-fill on the way over there. So sit tight lads. _Out._

Roach: Well at least it wont be long "i said to myself since ghost wasnt talking to me anymore after our little argument.

I swear its like hes a baby always throwing mood swings from here and there. And i thought i was acting like a child _ha ha ha_. I just couldnt stop laughing. _He's_ probably making a _dumb facial expression under that balaclava of his_. _Theres no way to find out because he wears it 24/7_.

We see Nikolai's chopper come into review he landed it safetly and we climbed aboard.

Nikolai: I am sorry my friend. Im sure Mactavish told you about my little delay. he said before lifting off.

Ghost: If you would've tooken any longer id probably have to strangle Roach.

Roach: Very funny.

 _And we took off_

 _Back At Base_

Mactavish: Sir. Ghost and Roach are back from their mission. They wanted to bring you the the intel personally.

Ghost: Sir. Everything you need to know about Makarov's plans are all in this folder. He has no where to run.

Shepard: Thats the point son. He said lighting his cigar. "We want makarov on the run because the more he runs the more information we can get out of him. Once he's all out of options. He'll have no choice but to give up. It wont be easy for him Gentlemen. We all know this. Its never easy.We will take him down little by little if we have to. The 141 is no match for him. Makarov's a whore, someone thats out for blood with not one soul to blame. He's the match and were the flame. All it takes is for someone to light the fire. Either way... _We. will. kill. him_.

Yes sir. They both said.

Shepard: Your Dismissed. I need to talk to Mactavish privately.

We left the building so they could talk. Now would be a good time to apologize to Ghost. I knew it wasnt his fault that we were stuck. I just couldnt control my temper. Im pretty sure ghost couldnt either..but hopefully we can move past this really awkward situation.

Roach: Uh..Ghost ?

Ghost: What is it Roach ?

Roach: I just wanna say that im sor...

I couldnt even finish the sentence he had cut me off.

Ghost: Its fine Roach. I know you didnt mean it. Im actually the one that owe you an apology. You were right. Sometimes i let my anger take control and i blame others for it. And Im sorry mate.

Roach: Its fine ghost. Im sorry to.

 _That's when i started feeling cheeky_ ( _lol_ )

Roach: Can i have a hug mate ? i said mocking ghost with wide arms.

Ghost: Fine. But dont try anything stupid or i'll gut off your arms and eat them for breakfeast.

Roach had to think about what he said before letting it process through his head. He knew ghost would never hurt him. And if anything bad were to happen he knew that Mactavish would stop Ghost from harming him. Oh how he loved the Army.

Roach: I promise i wont try anything.

Ghost: Hm... Fine.

Just when he was about to hug me i snatched off his balaclava and took off running.

Roach: THE BRITISH ARE COMING !! "THE BRITISH ARE COMING !! AND HE JUST APOLOGIZED !!! i said laughing while being chased by ghost.

Ghost: DAMNIT BUG !! IM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU !!! he yelled.

 _He_ _knew it was a trap_

 ** _Hoped yall liked it_**


End file.
